A painful death
by samberly
Summary: After the death of the signless the disciple finds refugee in the forest alone for the time being, but what will happen when the Grand highblood gets wind of her whereabouts? On shot, sad ending.


Hey guys my first upload here so I hope it is okay. Would absolutely LOVE feedback. Only rated T because of violence and language and whatever else

Disclaimer: All characters much to my dismay belong to andrew hussie but the idea is mine so without further ado. please enjoy

(sorry for grammer and spelling. Just bear with me please)

* * *

The grand highblood sat atop his thrown pondering the events of the past days, he had gotten wind of some revolt that had gotten a little out of hand and he had to dispatch the E%ecutor to take care of the disturbance, in fact the grand highblod expected him back any moments now. The e%ecutor had always been loyal but did sometimes ask too many questions, there was no doubt in the minds of the highbloods that he could pose a treat but the Highblood didn't worry about such mediocre things The Grand Highblood was lost in his thoughts when a troll with yellow blood who was forced into slavery by the condesce quickly ran up to the fearful terror that he served. With a quick bow the troll began to speak in hurried words that almost missed the Highbloods ears, "Uh Mr. Highbloo3 sir. There has been a report that the e%ecutor killed the signless but let his most faithful follower, the 3isciple go. The condesce has instructed me to leave these matters in your hands." With another fearful bow the lowblood scurried out of the room leaving the highblood alone to think of his next course of action. "so someone from the revolt is still alive" with a flash of the Highbloods pointed teeth he smiled an eerie smile that only promised destruction "I GUESS I GET TO HAVE SOME FUN TOO" The disciple growled slightly as she dragged the bleeding carcasses of the animals she had acquired on the days hunt. With a sharp tug on the twin tails of the two wolf like animals the Disciple chucked the dead animals into the cave she had taken shelter in after the death of her beloved signless. Her sufferer. The disciple didn't cry, no she cried enough when her love stood there preaching his final sermon to ears that would no longer listen, or could not. The disciple on the other hand had stood by his side till the very end, never moving and willing to die along side her beloved signless but as the e%ecutor stood to take her life too something flashed in his eyes, the disciple saw it but it was only for a moment. Sympathy, hurt, defiance, caring, and something else but it was too quickly and the next thing she knew the Disciple was left alone next to the dead and bleeding body of her love with a final kiss and silent plea to whoever was out there to listen that her signless would wait for her. Wherever he ended up. So there she stood, only a few days later moving on with her life because the disciple was sure that would have been what her sufferer wanted. Suddenly something in the wind changed and the disciple smelled the air in an attempt to identify what could possibly be out there. Her sharp senses quickly picked up on the looming clash of heavy boots against the soft earth and the scent of something that was so sweet it was sickening. The Disciple had never smelled no animal or troll like it before and became intoxicated by the too sweet smell of whatever's blood. The disciple decided to play it safe and swiftly clawed her way up a nearby tree to watch from above the looming figures shadow that came closer and closer to her spot. The puzzled The disciple for it could be no animal, for the figure moved with a joyful purpose. Like it was about to meet some old good friend it had not seen in awhile to talk with. Also the scent had changed for as the shadow came closer the sickening sweet smell seemed to disperse to leave the scent of fear, and death, something the disciple, as a hunter, could pick up instantly. A laugh that was similar to a honk erupted through the clearing breaking the icy cold silence that was created as the disciple watched from her branch, preparing to strike at any given moment if the intruder ventured too close. "Come out and play little one!" the highblood growled out as his long strides entered the small clearing before an open cave that led into an extensive darkness. the grand highblood looked down to see a trail of animal blood that went in to the dark cave and smiled menacingly "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SO COME OUT" The disciple didn't move, everyone knew of the grand highblood. His gravely voice that seemed to house two personalities, the joy in watching his victims suffer and bleed, the overwhelming power and insanity this hulking figure possessed. Instincts began to kick in and as the disciple watched the grand highblood slink around the clearing in search of her and will to fight this beast became so strong at the remembrance of all the highbloods orders to kill her love. Suppressing the urge to pounce on the troll before her she quietly climbs father up the tree to watch from a safer distance. As the olive blood troll climbed farther up a sharp cry that seemed to pierce the air erupted from the enrage troll who was still on the ground "YOUR WASTING MY TIME! JUST COME OUT ALL READY YOU WORTHLESS LOW BLOOD" the words seemed to strike a cord in the disciples a heart, all the work her signless did to be thrown away after a few short days by this monster. Instinct to kill broke through all reasoning the disciple owned and as she launched herself from the safety of the branch the fear of death wasnt there like it should be as the hulking figure prowled around her home. with an almost noiseless thud the disciple landed with the grace of a cat and darted to the left out of the grand highbloods vision for a clear shot to attack from behind, a rather cheep move but acceptable when dealing with an enemy of such power and strength. The disciple had always been a fierce hunter, stealthy and quick on her feet with the natural instincts to kill anything that was edible or could possibly harm her. If the disciple had been produced into the world with a higherblood standard she would have been easily trained as an assassin, in fact probably would have been a worker for the grandblood himself but that didnt matter. None of it mattered to her. with a quick kick to the soft earth that laid below the disciples agile feet she was quickly propelled towards the seemingly unaware figure in front of the olive blood troll. Her deadly claws, still bloody from earlier's hunt where ready to strike the troll down for all the grief he and all his kind had caused for her. The disciple thought how selfish she was being for this was no longer about the revolt living on but her own grief. This was revenge for all that she lost. As her claws ripped through the eerie clothing the grand highblood wore he stepped slightly to the right leaving the disciple to quickly flip in the air so she landed facing the indigo blooded troll on her feet. "See I knew you would come out eventually. Kitty can't wait to get her claws into some fresh meat." The disciple visibly grimaced at the pet name the Highblood so easily rolled off his tongue to her ears perked for any changed in his movement "what could you pawsibly want?! Haven't you taken away enough from me?" The grand highblood grinned greedily like someone had offered him a challenge. "THERE IS STILL ONE THING TO TAKE THOUGH!" the troll laughed out in that gravely voice that seemed to slowly eat away at the life surrounding the clearing, foreshadowing the coming events. "Why can't you monsters just leave me alone? What did I… no all the lowbloods do to deserve this?!" the gravely laugh was heard again from the heaping monster before he spoke again with the honey slicked words " You are so worthless and said." his voice seemed to rise in anger. In rage, but the disciple couldn't figure out why this thing in front of her would be so angry,"YOU ALL ARE SO LOW AND WORTHLESS IT MAKES ME SICK!" as he spoke these words the thick boots came closer and closer to the cat like troll who stood her ground in defiance. She would not be intimidated by him, not after all she had gone through. A indigo clothed hand shot out to grab the disciple by the neck by she side stepped the menacing appendage to roll towards her cave. "go.. away" the disciple said softly, almost pleadingly but as the attacks continued and she made desperate dodges, not ready to take anyone's life her voice rose to that of anger, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME" she cried out. The grand highblood didnt move after the olive blooded troll snapped back at him but he simply smiled his toothy smile "Is the kitty getting mad?" his voice dropped from the gravely voice to a low town, something dark and that seemed to bring the whole clearing down to match. Light from the treetops above shifted to the shadows and the sound of animals hunting and running died to a strange calm, so calm it sent a chill down the disciples spine. " I think its about time someone put this stray cat down" the disciple didnt have to wait for the next motion from the figure above for as he came down to strick she darted in between his legs to turn and pounce on his undefended back. but something went wrong, there was a slip. A slight flash of her love speaking when he first found her. It had been a simple summer day an the disciple was prowling around the woods in search of some game when a slight rustle in a nearby bush drew her attention away from a simple catch. Not wanting to lose anymore game she pounced without a second thought onto the shadow figure, not figuring it would be another troll for no one came out this far. She was the only one out there. So when I rather dashing troll without a symbol was laying underneath her with claws dangerously close the disciple had to blink twice in surprise. The olive blooded troll stood up quickly and growled down at the troll who still was laying stunned on the ground, "What could you pawsibly be doing all the way out here? No one comes out here!" The mysterious troll slowly dusted himself off and stood up on shaken legs, "I came out here to think, away from all the others." the disciple scoffed a little and went to pick up a tiger like beast, "Yeah right! Just get out of here before I decide your blood will look good on my wall!" As she turned to leave the disciple heard a quiet laughter come from the figure, "Tell me, how does someone do beautiful end up out here?" the disciple growled, she didnt trust this troll. He was too carefree, too easy to speak, and way too handsome to be trudging around the forest, " I said get out and I mean it!" When he still didnt move she whipped around in a blink of the eye to stick threatening close to the trolls neck. When he still didnt budge the disciple let instincts kick in, slowly piercing her claws into the figures skin until she saw something she hadn't expected flow from his neck. " ca-candy red blood!" the Disciple stepped back slightly in fear but the fear was lost in her eyes as they silted into the feral feline she really was. The troll with the mutant blood on the other hand hadn't moved an inch but stood there with the blood of a freak dripping slowly down to be caught up in the black clothes that covered his body. "Don't be afraid, I have come out here to think and think I have. You solve all your problems with violence and where are you left? In the woods to fend for yourself while others live in luxury. All because of their blood color. True I am a mutant but we are all trolls. We are all the same. There is no need for you to stand there hostile ready to strike for I am here for you. There shall be no more violence." The words rang in the disciples ear as she pounced making her hesitate. Would her signless have wanted her to kill this troll. After all he had done? This momentary hesitation was all the grand highblood needed and with a flick of his wrist the disciple was tumbling back. Her back connected with a tree and with a grunt of slight pain she stumbled to get back on her feet to face the enemy. Before her pained thin pan could process what had happened a strong hand was grasping her neck and pulling the olive blooded troll off the ground and into the air. The Highblood looked at the disciple with a slight fondness," It's a shame you werent born of higherblood, you really are a pretty one." The disciple let out a strangled growl as her air way was crushed and brought the lethal claws through the arm of the Grand highblood in a desperate attempt to release herself. Unfortunately for the disciple the Grand highblood made no movement, only a slight twitch of the eye and his vice grip closed farther on to her air way till she was panting out to get air. "You really are a defiant one aren't you? I can see why that worthless mutant took a liking to you" The disciple had heard enough, why did he torture her like this? If this monster had really wanted her dead he could have her lying in a pool of her olive blood at this very second but. Instead she teased and tormented her with words, words that dug deeper wounds than any weapon or troll could. " Wh-why" the disciple gasped out, " Why d-do you to-torture me?" She said with labored breath. The Grand highblood seemed to visibly think about her question, at least until that smile the disciple had grown to hate popped up on his face again. "because I couldnt have you." The disciple growled and squirmed in his grip with the limited air she was being supplied but all that did was tire her out. "Fate is cruel isnt it my little disciple." the highblood growled out as he brought a hand to stroke her paling cheek. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE" and with a squeeze of his hand clasped around her neck a loud SNAP was heard as green blood dripped over on to silent clearing onto the grass where it blended with the plants. The olive blood mixed with the highbloods own indigo blood as the once defiant troll slumped over, her last thoughts fleeting as all life was sucked out of her "I am coming for you my signless" and as her body gave the Grand highblood set down her limp form gently against the tree she had been against and looked curiously at the blood that mixed up and down his arm. "Now no one will ever have you." and with a last look around the now dreary clearing the Grand highblood left. The body of the disciple leaned up against a tree, a smile forever plastered on her olive lips


End file.
